Alire
The alire are a small, short lived and fiery race of cat like humanoids. They learn fast, mastering in months what might take a human years, and die young. Alire rarely live much past the age of 30, and they are fully mature by the age of three. They think quickly speak quickly and move quickly. Some say the alire are to humans as humans are to elves. The alire suffer no penalties due to age, and don't age much throughout their lives, until the very end. A 29 your old alire might look like a 29 year old human. Three months later the same alire might look 60 (though still not suffering any aging penalties) and be dead a month later. They accrue age bonuses however. They are middle aged at 7 old at 16 and venerable at 22. A typical alire stands between 3’6” and 4’10” tall, though breaking five feet is not completely unheard of. They are naturally fit and you will never see an overweight alire (they just burn too hot), on the other hand they also need to eat nearly constantly and will not stop complaining if they are hungry. They might weigh anywhere between 54 to 100 pounds depending on height. They have tawny skin covered in short soft fur and cat-like ears noses and eyes. They are otherwise quite human in appearance, they have no tails, claws or other catlike features and they have longer hair on their heads like humans do. Most alire have red or brown hair, though black or blonde are both common colors as well. Most alire who live with their people wear their hair long, never cutting it all their lives. The alire are native to one of the moons of Sol and can only ever come to Sol by portal or extremely powerful magic. While the night sky of Sol are filled with stars, the alire look up upon the endless lands of Sol stretching out before them. All alire are naturally very curious and many spend much of their lives wondering about the massive land stretched out before them. While the surface of the aliri moon looks barren from Sol due to its distance and the grey or silver color of indigenous plants, the reverse is not true. Very few alire ever manage to reach the lands of Sol. This is partially because building portals capable of reaching Sol is very difficult, and partially because most such portals also let unwholesome creatures (from Sol and beyond) into the idyllic and bountiful lands of the alire. Without exception, those who do find their way to Sol become explorers and adventurers. Even on their home world few alire ever truly settle down, with most families moving from place to place every two or three years, which is a long time to wait for an alire, but allows children to be raised to maturity and fledged before moving on. Pathfinder Rules Aliri Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Strength: The alire are quick and bright, but physically weak. Extraplanar Humanoid: The alire are not native to the prime material, they are humanoids with the Alire and Extraplanar subtypes. Small: Alire are small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a -1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Normal Speed: Although small in size the alire have a base land speed of 30 feet. Low-light Vision: The alire have cat-like eyes and can see twice as far as normal in conditions of dim light. Curiosity: The alire are naturally curious and gain a +4 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information. Furthermore Knowledge (local) and Knowledge (History) are always class skills for them. If an alire chooses a class that has either of these Knowledge skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus on those skills instead. Fearless: Maybe it's because they don't know better, or maybe they really do have great courage, but the alire simply show no fear. They gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear effects. Hungry Mind: Alire gain one extra feat at 1st level due to their voracious minds. Fast Learner: Thanks to their amazing ability to absorb knowledge and learn skills the alire gain an extra skill point at first level and each time they gain a new level. Peerless Student: No teacher has ever said their aliri student was anything less then outstanding. At 1st, 8th, and 16th level an alire gains skill focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. Multitalented: Thanks to their flexible minds alire may select two favored classes at first level and gain the normal benefits each time they gain a level in either of these classes. For campaigns using the advanced race guide the alire are an Advanced race (20RP) For campaigns using level ajustment the alire should have a +1 level adjustment.